


【辰菲】哥哥（一）-（四）

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 7





	【辰菲】哥哥（一）-（四）

（1）

破碎的家庭是没办法破镜重圆的。

李龙馥从小便这样想着。作为单亲家庭似乎也不太坏，他已经不太记得小时候发生过的事，母亲每每谈及起李龙馥的父亲、她的前夫时，眉间的忿恨也在岁月流逝中被消磨了。

李龙馥听说，在母亲刚怀着他时，父亲染上了赌博，刹那间毁了一个家，在男人的歇斯底里中不堪其辱的母亲带着襁褓中的李龙馥离开了那个家，一母一子在不大的公寓里落了足，一住就是十四年。

“你有一个哥哥。”李龙馥听到这个消息时，吓得手中的筷子都掉在了桌面上。“我和你爸在生你之前就有一个孩子，比你长四岁。”母亲的眼神中不断闪烁着躲避的光芒，像是在说起什么难以启齿的事。“为什么现在才告诉我？”李  
龙馥觉得不可思议，这样的事在十四年中就连一个字都没有被亲人们提起过。“我和你爸离婚后，我带着你，你爸带着你哥哥走了。”女人顿了顿，缓缓说道，“我不想让你再和那个人的一切有任何联系，你知道吗？那只是个烂人罢了。”

“那你为什么今天要跟我提起这些？”李龙馥觉得那个亲切的母亲变得让他看不懂了。而后的理由却让他感到一阵天旋地转。

母亲的公司倒闭了，也就意味着她失业了。算起时间，已经有足一月了。敏感的单亲妈妈，不愿意讲这个消息告诉年幼的儿子。而第一个联系他的人竟然是她的前夫——李龙馥的父亲。问起来才知道竟该死的是李龙馥的外婆私下联系过这个男人，希望他能帮帮可怜的母子。

交谈中才知，李龙馥的父亲过得不错，戒赌后也是洗心革面，现在也有了不少积蓄，已是一家小公司的主管。谈起这个小儿子，他满心都是悔恨，不断重复着自己没有当好这个父亲的角色。如今母子遇到困难，他希望自己能够有所弥补。

昨日他提出复合的时候，李龙馥的母亲没有敢于做出决定。要说恨，还是有，不过早已淡去；要说感情，定是没有；要说这份帮助，的确是雪中送炭；对于孩子，有一个完整的家庭也未尝不是好事。于是她决定，问问李龙馥的意见，这也就意味着不得不将父亲和他的哥哥的情况一一托出。

“不要。”当母亲问起他的意见，李龙馥不经思考就给出了断然的拒绝。无法接受，无法接受这样一个将他们抛弃快十五年的男人。但再瞥过一眼母亲错愕的眼神，李龙馥明白了母亲那已经有了偏向的心。素来体贴心细的少年心中一震，也终是松了口：“算了。先讲讲那两个人的情况吧。”

黄铉辰，那是他的亲哥哥的名字，也就意味着，随母姓的李龙馥在十四岁的时候终于得知了自己的父亲姓黄。多亏了如今父亲在公司的如日中天，听说这个黄铉辰活的像个纨绔子弟。李龙馥皱了皱眉，他向来不喜欢那些疯癫霸道的富家子弟，没想到自己的哥哥竟是这样的人。

答应了母亲四人见一面的要求，李龙馥忧心忡忡地返回了卧室，不知道自己究竟是否做了正确的决定。不管怎样，该来的一天还是到来了。

黄铉辰是怎样的人？李龙馥在心中设想过一百次，给出一百种假设，也没能想到是这样的模样。面前的少年顶着微微遮眼的黑发，一双狐狸眼睛中满是慵懒和不屑；长睫毛垂在若凝脂般的肌肤上，高挺的鼻梁又如雕塑一般；是神圣的面孔啊，嘴角上又怎么能像这样带着顽泼呢？

叩叩，少年手上的五颜六色的戒指不耐烦地敲打着餐桌，想要结束这场尴尬的无言。“我说，赶紧说完吧，我朋友还等着我过去呢。”

果然是那样的无礼啊，与我想象的一样。李龙馥如此想着，心说自己还是讨厌这种没有礼貌的纨绔子弟。

“铉辰啊，这是你的妈妈和弟弟，你别那么失礼。”男人语气并不如他的人看来这么强硬，似乎也是对这样一个顽劣的儿子无可奈何。

“要我来做什么啊？你做决定不就好了？爱跟谁结婚爱跟谁住一起跟我有关系么？”少年恶狠狠地甩下一句，抓起外套便逃跑了。

目瞪口呆。是多么恶劣的一个人啊，李龙馥为自己未来的生活感到了担忧。不过好在父母的谈话还算顺利，男人似乎是真的想要为母子做出弥补，在母亲渴盼的目光下李龙馥也只好勉强地答应了搬入父亲的家中。

破镜重圆了吗？似乎不会那么顺利，只要有那个哥哥在。

（2）

搬入新家之后，李龙馥起初的不适感也在一日一日之中被消耗了。谢天谢地，他很少碰到他那个恶劣的哥哥。黄铉辰晚归，或者彻夜不归，李龙馥并不知道他这个哥哥一天天在干什么。长他四岁的哥哥已经在读大学了，母亲告诉他是本市有名的那所艺术类大学。也许学音乐的人是那样的自由自在？李龙馥不懂，他也无意去过问有关这个哥哥的任何事。

第二次与哥哥的正式见面，李龙馥没想到是在那样的场合。班聚定在KTV，李龙馥本来不喜欢去那样的社交场合，在班长的软磨硬泡下终于答应。他不喜欢那样的街道，灯红酒绿，男人身上发着酒气，女人则打扮得花枝招展。

他的哥哥就那样出现了，黑色的发丝不知什么时候造作成了金色，与红艳艳的LED灯光交织着在风中摇曳；雕塑是这样的吗，那鼻梁高耸精致得不太像人类，嘴中却在一口吞吸着细长的香烟。

李龙馥不由自主地深吸一口气，却发现男孩的瞳中闪着泪光。他的脸上已经没有初见时那种肆意嚣张了，李龙馥在一瞬间觉得自己竟然看穿了他的柔软。

他会哭吗？原来他也会哭啊。他为什么哭？他为什么难过？他这样的人会为什么而难过呢？

班长回头来叫走了愣住的李龙馥，李龙馥发现自己在原地愣神了半分钟了。回头瞥过一眼，脑海中却只剩下黄铉辰指尖隐隐闪烁的烟头光点了。

神情恍惚的李龙馥回过神来时，他已经坐在自己房间的椅子上了。他不记得KTV的房间里发生过什么，同学间交谈着什么、嬉笑着什么，他发觉他的脑中只剩下黄铉辰的泪和悲伤的光点了。

开门，关门，是有谁回来了。李龙馥看见自己的房门被打开了，酒气和烟味扑面而来，错愕中对上眼的是一双从来没有正面瞧过自己的眼睛。

“你看见我了？”有些沙哑的声音从男人的喉中低语而出，李龙馥不知所措地被来者揪住领口压倒在了床上。他惊慌不堪，想要推掉压在身上的人，但体格差异让他没法做到。“是……啊，你干什么啊！放开我！”李龙馥疯狂地反抗着，几秒之间冷汗已经打湿了他的刘海。

“我很可笑吗？”黄铉辰的声音竟然变得嘶哑，甚至带着哭腔。“我很可笑吗？……让你用这样的眼神看着我？”李龙馥感到有什么冰冷的东西落在了他的脸颊上，只见黄铉辰的眼眸已经被水汽模糊了，“他算什么啊……他凭什么对我？我很可笑吗？”

黄铉辰的声音越来越嘶哑，按压在身下人身上的力道也不断减轻。

是失恋了吗？

李龙馥感到自己的心跳渐渐没有那么快了，他开始怜惜起黄铉辰，他觉得那样美丽的面孔不该有这样悲伤的神色。

他想要说点什么，但天生的怯懦让他在一时之间只是张张嘴，脑子却短了路。忽然是感觉到嘴唇被覆上了什么——是一个吻——是黄铉辰的吻。李龙馥脑海中一片空白，他张大了眼，浑身只觉一阵酥麻；他感到有湿润的东西撬入了他的唇缝，接着是齿间；黄铉辰压着他的手抬起，伸入了他的发丝，将他的后脑勺牢牢扣住，加深了这个吻；他的湿润开始在李龙馥的嘴中疯狂掠夺，年幼的男孩哪能承受这样的掠夺。

脑中早已混沌了，正如他的口中光景。

黄铉辰的眼已经迷离了，李龙馥感到他已经没有聚焦在他的脸上了。口中的掠夺停止了，男人低沉的声音仿佛撕裂着喃喃：“为什么，为什么……”

黄铉辰倒了下去，带着那一身浓重的酒气。李龙馥这才意识到他的哥哥是醉着的，摸了摸自己的额头，早是大汗淋漓；摸摸嘴唇，唇边还遗留着亲吻时渗出的液体。

后知后觉，李龙馥这才开始感受到自己的脸红透了；侧目望去，月光洋洋地落在黄铉辰的睫毛上，微微颤动着，李龙馥觉得他的心又开始剧烈跳动了。

（3）

情窦初开的年纪在年代的变迁中不断提前，早熟的少男少女在懵懂中开始卿卿我我。但这种暧昧不属于李龙馥。

有时候，他觉得自己是一个感情淡漠的人。

年幼时，母亲说过太多家庭的不幸，李龙馥逐渐怀疑世界上两个本是陌生的人走到一起、并且相守终身，是否是真实存在的事。

不是没有被喜欢过。

他看过脸红的女生战战巍巍地递给他的情书，发觉原来自己在女孩的眼中是那样清秀可人的少年。他明明还没有褪去脸颊的肉，小雀斑也在写满稚嫩的面孔上肆意生长，但偏偏少女们觉得少年眉眼如风，觉得他的眼中闪着单纯得  
像是被修女手捧着的圣水洗涤过的银器那般圣洁的光；他不似哥哥的高挺的鼻梁，而是更为小巧精秀；唇红齿白，不注意时还会让人以为是古时哪家未出阁的闺中少女。

书信的文字泛着柠檬的酸新味，李龙馥皱皱眉，心中不会泛起一点涟漪，像往常那样将一纸情书放在一旁，最终也不知道放到哪里去了。毁了多少女孩的好意，他也不太记得了；他甚至不再记得那些女孩的名字，连面容都逐渐消失殆尽了。

他觉得，自己似乎是真的缺少了什么感情。

倒不是说与人交往存在障碍，反而李龙馥在男生中是活跃的焦点，但偏偏就是从来对身边形形色色的女孩子提不起任何兴趣。

但看着熟睡中的黄铉辰眼角依稀挂着的泪珠，他第一次感受到了自己的心脏原来也会像文学作品中所描写的那样炽热而有力的跳动。他伸出手指，将那颗银珠从他的哥哥的睫毛上取下；他又伸出手指，触碰到黄铉辰完璧的肌肤上：是柔软的，是净白，是不同于凡人的，是属于黄铉辰的触感；指尖向下滑动，触碰到少年柔软的唇。李龙馥忽然又脸红了——他想到了刚才发生的一幕，想到了那一个猛烈的、令人不知所措的、具有侵略性的吻，又不争气地羞红了脸。

他从不曾为人所动，他以为自己是冰冷的人；而这一人设在今天被撕碎殆尽了，被他那看上去那么玩世不恭却又在一瞬间崩溃的亲哥哥撕碎了。

李龙馥觉得自己的身体中有什么东西破碎了。

（4）

黄铉辰醒来时，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上，侧目望去，看见的是一个少年的睡颜。微起的红唇，勾起了他关于昨夜的记忆。

“……操。”

忍受着宿醉的头部剧烈疼痛，黄铉辰下意识地咒骂出声，而这一声恰好唤醒了躺在身旁的少年。

“……哥？”李龙馥揉揉朦胧的睡眼，看见黄铉辰揉着自己蓬松杂乱的卷毛，一脸的无可奈何。

“昨天……”黄铉辰欲言又止，对上李龙馥天真的眼神突然觉得心中一颤，扭回头，咬牙切齿地吐出几个字，“对不起……是我失态了。”

李龙馥看见这个外表看起来玩世不恭的哥哥红透的耳根，忽然觉得他其实也蛮可爱的。“没事……哥是遇到什么事了吗？”黄铉辰没有回答，愣了一会也不知该如何解释，最后低声地不知所云了一句，“要吃早饭吗？”

李龙馥点点头，跟着黄铉辰下了楼。周末的早晨，父母已经结伴出门，在一楼的餐桌上给两兄弟留下了粥。李龙馥想了想，这是两兄弟正式的第一次在同一张餐桌上吃饭。黄铉辰为李龙馥盛上了粥，随后也为自己盛了一碗。

气氛还是那么的尴尬，两人在无言中啄着碗里的米粥。五分钟后，黄铉辰却突然开了口：“我被甩了。”

“……嗯？”

“我是说，昨天我被甩了，所以才会喝多了。”

李龙馥十分惊讶于黄铉辰愿意给他说这些事。是因为他看到了他失态的样子吗？“……是怎么样一回事呢？”说实话，李龙馥心中是充满了真实的好奇，并不是虚情假意的寒暄。

黄铉辰顿了顿，低沉的声音开始讲述起缘由。“她把我甩了，在那条街上，我看见她跟别的男人搂抱了……她让我滚。”

你还能被绿？

李龙馥想要吐槽，但及时制止住了。他实在不懂，是什么样的女人能给他的哥哥，那么一个多金的、帅气的、意气风发的男人带上绿帽子。

“……”李龙馥不太懂怎样安慰人，但是他看见他的哥哥眉头又开始皱紧、眼中又是雾气满盈的时候，不由得又心中酥软了。

“不要哭呀……哥。”李龙馥想要摸摸他的头，还没等伸出手，就听到了黄铉辰的咒骂声。

“徐彰彬，我操你妈。”

？？？？？？？？？？

为什么是一个男人的名字？

“我喜欢男人啊，那个老头没告诉你么？”黄铉辰的语气又变得嚣张不羁，看着李龙馥瞪大眼睛活像翠迪的样子，心中涌起了猎奇的情绪。

想要逗逗他。想要挑逗他。

“所以啊，我昨天对你。”黄铉辰咬着汤匙，悠悠地舔了一下嘴唇，语气变得轻佻起来。

李龙馥盯着他的嘴唇，又想起昨夜那个深刻的吻，再次羞红了脸：“呀！！不要啊！！”

李龙馥看着自己的弟弟炸毛一般的从椅子上跳起，便也起身，绕过桌面直接向他逼近。李龙馥一步步后退，黄铉辰便一步步向前紧逼，渐渐地，便将李龙馥逼到了墙角。

金发的男人那咄咄逼人的目光让李龙馥感受到了灼热感，他感到自己好像要被对方的凌人盛气燃烧融化了。他忽然感受到一只手掌覆上了他的小腹，并且开始渐渐向下移动，最后覆上了他的分身。

他开始起了反应，在金发男人一深一浅的抚弄中，他渐渐变得坚硬。黄铉辰的脸向他的耳边凑近，伸出舌头舔弄他的耳廓顺势而下，随后吮吸住他的耳垂。一上一下的刺激下，在加上黄铉辰柔软的发丝在脸颊上的丝丝抚慰，李龙馥全身酥软，未能强忍住那一身微小的呻吟。

“是啊……我就是这样的人啊。”

黄铉辰低沉醉人的声音在他的耳边低吟，好像是恶魔的诅咒，在李龙馥的神经末梢烙下罪恶的印记。

（5）  
黄铉辰小时候有个难以启齿的秘密。

他以为，相爱的人彼此亲吻就可以换来真爱。于是他初二的时候吻上了同桌的唇，却换来的是一耳光。

“死变态，没想到你他妈是基佬！”

恶心，变态，精神病，是围绕黄铉辰一整个初中的关键词。

他又在家里遭到了父亲的耳光，传统的父亲恨不得让他赶紧滚蛋。黄铉辰逃出了家，一个人在街道逃了好久好久，整晚整晚在网吧过夜，最后终于被父亲找到逮回了家，像一滩烂泥。

初中毕业的时候，他解脱了。

这里容不下他，所以他逃去城市另一头的高中了。再也没人看管的黄铉辰愈加放荡形骸，西区的风气似乎也没人关心你是不是同性恋。

黄铉辰的父亲的工作似乎越来越有起色，寄到少年账户的生活费数字也越来越大，看起来像是补偿。

黄铉辰在高中开始疯狂地谈恋爱，无爱不欢。他换过形形色色的男朋友，但总是逢场作戏，快活两天就各自拜拜。成绩自然是一塌糊涂，但少年的身体却在快速成长着，最终长成了精致而完美的比例；黄铉辰不爱读书，却热爱跳舞，在灯红酒绿的街道消磨时光外，他一定是在舞室里疯狂练习。

女生们爱挤到学校舞蹈练习室的门口观赏高三的校草挥洒热汗，但大家也心知肚明名草早已有主。

高三的打头，黄铉辰便彻底地坠入了爱河。黄铉辰的跟班们不知道他为什么对那个说话不着边际的男孩死心塌地，就连黄铉辰自己也不知道。

但他的确，和他一起养着学校里的流浪猫，和他熬过通宵，和他去酒吧喝到断片，和他赌气，和他吵闹，和他在自己的出租房里彻夜做///爱，和他渡过了高三的每一分每一秒。

但他最后消失了，抛下了黄铉辰一个人去了国外。哭过后才知道自己并不是对方生命的唯一，即使黄铉辰麻木着心凭着舞蹈实力上了有名的艺术院校，也丝毫不憧憬会更加糟糕的未来。

（6）  
李龙馥站在黄铉辰的房门前，进行了无数次心理准备建设，终于还是推开门进去了。

床上病怏怏的男人，丝毫没有了早上那股耀武扬威的神气。

“喝酒喝酒，喝成胃病，真了不起呢。”李龙馥因为黄铉辰早上的所作所为，没法对他温柔起来；即使如此，看到臭哥哥扒着马桶圈痛苦呕吐的时候，他还是鬼使神差地溜去厨房熬了小米粥。

“小米粥养胃的，喝一点吧。”李龙馥把碗放在床头柜上，看着黄铉辰虚弱的模样又气又笑。

黄铉辰瞥了他一眼，又继续缩进被窝里：“不吃，拿走。”

李龙馥火冒三丈，再也忍不下那口气：“你拽什么呢？你看看你自己现在什么样子，不是怕爸妈回来看见你死在床上谁他妈想管你这个混账啊？”

黄铉辰第一次见李龙馥发火，倒也被唬得一愣一愣的。也兴许是胃痛让他太过虚弱，他只好嘟嚷着嘴一寸一寸地把身子往上蹭，最后蹭成了一头金色的乱鸡窝。

“怎么的，还要我喂你呀？”看他那副有气无力的样子，李龙馥嘴上吐槽着，手还是不由自主地端起了盛着小米粥的碗，“张嘴，啊——”

“什么呀……别调侃我了……”黄铉辰脸哭丧着成了皱皱，这倒是李龙馥第一次看见他这样可爱的模样。

看见黄铉辰慢吞吞地咽下第一口粥，脸还是皱巴巴地丧着，李龙馥更想逗他了。

这可是黄铉辰精神的时候他想都不敢想着说的话：“黄少爷平时这么神气，怎么生病起来软得像只病猫似的？”

“你……”

要是在平时，他黄铉辰早就上去对着这个看上去弱不禁风的臭弟弟一顿臭骂了，但是现在……

君子报仇十年不晚，先咽下这口粥再说。

不过有一说一，臭小子的粥熬的可真不错，比他的废物爹在他小时候乱搞鼓的糊糊得劲多了！

抿着送到嘴边来的第二口粥的途中黄铉辰的心理活动过于丰富了，但他实在太没力气，懒得跟他的臭弟弟多说了。

黄铉辰皱着脸嘴里嚼着小米粒的画面太像表情包上那个嚼着青叶的羊驼了！特别是还顶着一头鸡窝，只探个头身子还怂在被窝里，活活被自己挤压出个双下巴的模样，实在太好笑了！

“……你笑啥呢？”黄铉辰盯着笑得拿碗的手微微颤抖的李龙馥，一脸看神经病的表情。

“没什么，快吃。”

想你要是一直像现在这样丑得可爱就好了。


End file.
